


The Revolutionarys

by im_Alexander_Hamilton105



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Co-Written, F/F, F/M, Gay, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, There may be smut?, idk - Freeform, im done tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_Alexander_Hamilton105/pseuds/im_Alexander_Hamilton105
Summary: Life's a rollercoster.  You meet new people, see old friends, get in fights, help people, fall in love, come out of the closet.  But these people are the most crazy.  Come join us on a emotional rollercoster with The Revolutionarys.THE SUMMERY SUCKS THE STORY IS BETTER I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to me peeps that will probably not read this. When I say me I mean we as in me and my co-writers. Now let's type for an hour -_-. I will post like every week, but that's just me being lazy. So the best thing I can do is once a week. I type all of this on my Chromebook. So during the summer I kind of won't be able to post as much. Yeah. Also, I will be in this story. YEAH BOI!!! Also, there will be a weird backstory to me and Alex but you will see, AND I am young so I can't write that well... I probably left so much out of this. So there will be a lot of A/N's in the story. Yeah. Also, there will be some warnings in here so if you see *SOME TYPE OF WARNING* read what's inside so you can skip it if you want to, there will be a summary of the chapter at the end if there are warnings. Just some more work for me and my co-writer(s). Sorry, I tend to go on rants. Also, any foreign languages are from google translate. Now I think I covered most of the things I wanted to say so... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

CHAPTER ONE  
*Abygal’s POV ( Arthur-Chan)*  
(A/N I know hate on me. but FYI it’s another spelling for Abigail.)  
*flashback*  
(A/N Already me seriously. I have a project to do right now........ But am I gonna finish it? No.) (A/N P.S. I am from the future. I got that project done. I’m on the school bus writing this… The people behind me are assholes, they are being homophobic, I want to punch the fuck out of them. That’s my trans friend's job though XD, so I am just here, being gay, trying not to punch the homophobes.)  
"ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU? ALEX!" I yell in a scared tone. I look around to try to find him. I can't seem to breathe. "ALEX PLEASE!" I yell over the strong wind. The harsh rain hits my skin through my soaked clothing. I can't see him. I can't see him. My heart is going a million miles per hour. " ALEX! PLEASE, WE LOST MOTHER, I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"  
*end flashback*  
I feel, surprisingly strong, bony arms wrap around my waist. I tense up out of habit, due to my abusive father. "Shh, it's okay" I hear Alex say. Even though I can hear the fear in his voice. I lean up against my brother, trying to calm my breathing. I hear the sound of the rain against our small apartment windows. My breath starts to speed up. I can't breathe.  
*REPEAT FLASHBACK*  
*ALEX POV*  
I feel my sisters breathe speed up once more. "ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU? ALEX!" I hear her yell for the second time. Her breath somehow gets faster. Gotta stay strong, I repeat in my head for the thousandth time. I have to stay strong. "ALEX PLEASE!" Abby yells, "ALEX! PLEASE, WE LOST MOTHER I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO!" she yells.  
I hear a loud knock on the door as my breath starts to pick up Abby's pace. I can't leave her. I gotta stay strong. I GOTTA STAY STRONG! " I GOTTA STAY STRONG!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I hear someone open my door but I don't care. I feel the tears streaming down my face. Someone rips Abby out of my hands. "No!" I yell and punch the person trying to take my little sister. I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist lovingly. "Shh, 'Lex its okay. It's only a storm. You can do this. Focus on my voice, okay? Count to ten with me. Can you do that for me?" someone says in a loving, calming tone. (A/N YES I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A SHORT POV. BUT THE LAMS COMES IN SOON!!  
*Johns POV A little bit before going to Alex's house*  
I got to go. The storm has got worse. I have to text ‘Lex, to see if he is okay.  
-TurtleBoi to Non-Stop-  
TurtleBoi- 'Lex R U Ok?  
TurtleBoi- ALEX R U OKAY????  
TurtleBoi- ALEXANDER HAMILTON! R U AND ABBY OKAY???  
TurtleBoi- ANSWER ME!!  
TurtleBoi- I am coming over. stay where you are.  
I rush out the door. I text the group chats to tell them what's going on.  
-To The Revolutionaries-  
TurtleBoi- Guys Alex is not answering me. I think he and Abby are going through a panic attack.  
LargeFrenchFry- He is not answering me mon ami.  
HERCULES_MULLIGAN- Me neither.  
BiTurtlePoet- Meet me at the park two blocks away from your house. You can't do this alone.  
AnDpEgGy- OML HOW CAN WE HELP??  
ANGELICAAAAA- YEAH WHAT DO YOU NEED?  
ELIZAAAAAAA- IM WITH ANGIE.  
TurtleBoi- Nothing you can do just stay where you guys are Alex and Abby can get claustrophobic. I'll keep you updated.  
MARIA_SCHUYLER- I am getting spammed. But the spam is essential. Give me the updates when you can.  
TurtleBoi- I will. gtg almost to the park.  
I run into the park looking for Mel. Where is that fucker? That's when I see her, in her normal worried stance. "MEL WE GOTTA GET GOING!" I yell at her. She jolts up startled by my outburst. "THAN LET'S GO" she yells running towards Alex and Abby's apartment.  
*TIMESKIP BECAUSE I AM LAZY*  
I knock loudly on the door hoping I don't have to show Mel my spare key. " 'LEX ARE YOU IN THERE???" I yell hoping for a response. When I don't hear one I get out my spare key, and tell Mel "You see nothing.". Once I open the door I call "Alex?". I hear him yell "I GOTTA STAY STRONG!".  
It sounds like it is coming from Alex's room. I run over to him and tell Mel "Get Abby away from him. He will get overprotective of her if we try to touch him while he has her.". she nods and grabs ahold of Abby. Alex screams "NO" and punches Mel in the face. She just gets Abby away from him before he could throw his next punch. I wrap my arms around him lovingly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Abby crying into Mel's shoulder. (A/N I have a girlfriend named Melanie. Not joking, check out her account @BiTurtlePoet on wattpad. Shout out to her! I love you Freckles if you are reading this!!! <3.) "Shh, 'Lex its okay. It's only a storm. You can do this. Focus on my voice, okay? Count to ten with me. Can you do that for me?" I say with all my love for this lonely boy. He leans up against my chest, I hope that my face is not as red as it feels. "'Lex lets count are you ready?" I say in a calming, loving tone. In unison, with Alex shortly behind, we say, " 1... 2....3....4....5...6...7...8...9...10". Slowly as we count his breathing slows down.  
He eventually calmed down enough for us both to realize the position we are in. He was on my lap, facing me, our faces an inch apart, my hands around his waist, his hands around my neck, chest to chest, face burning cherry red. (A/N HA GAAAYYYYY! ITS RICH XD) Out of the corner my eye I see Mel giving me a literal Lenny face, in return, I shoot her a quick glare. All that matters at this moment was Alex’s safety.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says all.

Okay so I have a disclaimer.

I don't write this on my own. This is a co-written story. A lot of my friends write this with me. I just write the most, and they don't all have archive of our own accounts. And I know I know I know you guys might think that, but I did not do this on my own. ( Now reread that with the tune of Dead Girl Walking when it go's----And I know I know I know this could be beautiful, you say your numb inside but I cant agree) ~~~~

Okay now another thing.

You all might want to talk to your authors right? Like all of us, even the editors, and some of the freeloaders that give us some ideas. Well I have come up with a solution. If you guys want to in the comments give me a email and I will add you to a Google doc were we will answer questions, take requests, and if you just want to talk, and much more.

Okay I'm almost there

_**OKAY NOW** _

_**YOU. COULD. HAVE. A. CHANCE. TO. BE. IN. THE. STORY!!!!!!!!** _

To make this a good story we need some conflict, romance, and some new people to later introduce to the story. Like how Jeffershits squad needs to get a little more large (like his micro-dick), and the Revs always need new friends. Details in the Google Doc chat.

Now sense you have dealt with my rant here is some good news.

Chapter 2 is on its way! There is a-Never mind. I wont spoil it :)

I will probably post this Tuesday. So see you until then.

BYE 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?.


End file.
